Code Pink
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: When a baby is taken from a hospital it a code pink. When said baby belongs to the rulers of the land, Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome, there will be hell to pay.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

****

Note: For the purposes of this fic, Inuyasha is a full demon.

****

Big Thank You to Onimusha. She has got to be the nicest person in the world. I wrote the first 6 chapters in one weekend and she beta read all of them and had them back with in hours. She's the greatest and there is nothing anyone can say to change my mind.

**__**

Code Pink

Chapter 1

The bright florescent lights of the hospital ceiling flashed past at a dizzying speed. Over head several faces swam in and out of focus as the pain in her abdomen blurred her vision. A strong clawed hand clasped her own as its owner whispered endearments and encouragement in her ear. She only gave a weak reply. They flashed past a pair of swinging doors into a new hall.

"Lord Inuyasha, you have to be prepped before you go in there or there might be infection." A female voice said.

"Make is quick!" The male barked back, "I want to be with my mate."

"Yes, Lord." Kagome felt a light kiss on her cheek and the hand in her own squeeze.

"I'll be right back Kagome." The hand was gone. They pushed her past another set of doors with a bang and she was looking up into many circles of light. An elderly lady dressed in surgical gown, hat and mask propped her legs up wide. 

"Ok my Lady, you're fully dilated, I need you to push."

"I can't." She protested.

"Yes you can, now push!" Kagome started to protest again when two strong hands took her own. She looked up to see twin golden eyes looked down at her between a surgical mask and cap.

"I'm right here Kagome, I'll help you. Now push and breathe." Something about him gave her the courage to push through the pain. She squeezed his hands in an effort to help push harder.

"Good my Lady. Again." The woman between her legs ordered. Kagome did as she was told even as tears leaked from her eyes. The strong hands squeezed back gently even as her nails put crescent indents into the skin.

"The head is out. Come on my Lady, one more push and it will all be over."

"I can't…" Kagome said weakly.

"Yes you can!" The man over her with the golden eyes said firmly, "I know you can. Now push! One more, for me." Kagome pushed and felt a great shifting in the lower abdomen. A moment later a piercing cry filled the room. The woman between her legs stood up as she wrapped a soft blanket around a screaming mass of slightly blue flesh covered in blood and placenta. Kagome felt like laughing as she let her body relax into the bed. Inuyasha had pulled down his mask to kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I knew you could do it." He whispered softly and gave her hands another squeeze. The woman approached them with the tiny bundle of still screaming child.

"Congratulations, it is a healthy baby girl." Inuyasha released her hands in order to take his new daughter from the doctor. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to his wife and held the child close between them. She had a peach fuzz of soft black hair and two folds of skin atop her head that would be her ears. The place where human ears should have been was smooth and soft. Her screams kept her eyes shut but when they opened as she breathed they could see gold with slit pupils.

"She's beautiful Kagome, just like you."

"She has you your ears and eyes."

"But your hair."

"And your attitude. Announcing to the world she's here."

"Feh!" He replied as he placed their daughter into Kagome's arms. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. In Kagome's arms the screams subsided and the little girl looked up at them.

"And what shall the child's name be?" Kaede, Kagome's OB-GYN, asked as she pulled her mask down. A nurse was standing near by with a clipboard and a birth certificate.

"Takara. We'll call her Takara." Inuyasha answered as he lightly ran the pad of his finger across his daughter's cheek. He smiled when she cooed.

"That is a beautiful name. Now, Princess Takara needs to be taken to the nursery for her first check up."

"What?" Kagome's eyes flew up, "I thought you said she was healthy?"

"She is Lady, but we still need to do the routine check just to make sure. It won't take any time at all. You can rest and in a day you can all go home."

"I'll take her there myself Kagome." Inuyasha reassured. Kagome nodded after a short pause and he took the tiny girl back. Kagome watched until they disappeared from sight through the swinging doors. Kaede gently pat her hand.

"We'll take you to your room now Lady Kagome. I'm sure you will want to rest after all that excitement." Kagome nodded and then involuntarily yawned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha walked down the hospital corridors with his tiny daughter in his arms. She was so small, so defenseless. He couldn't help the small smile as she wrapped her hand around his finger. She didn't even have claws yet.

A slight frown replaced the smile on his lips. She was a hanyou, half-human. He was no fool. He knew that stigma would follow her for the rest of her life. Demons would look down on her and humans would never accept her demon side. Sure no one would say it out loud, she was the princess of the land after all, but there would always be whispers. There would always be those who would try to deny her the crown for what she was. They had done that to Kagome when he chose her as his wife. Some had even attacked him, though that proved to be a costly mistake.

His jaw clenched. He would teacher her, make her understand, that she was special. No matter what any one said she was his little girl and he was, and always would be, proud of her.

He arrived at the nursery to see a young blond woman waiting expectantly next to the door. She smiled at him and held out her hands for the little girl. Reluctantly he placed his child in her arms. She smiled again and carried Takara inside. Another nurse appeared and took the surgical outfit from him. She folded it neatly over her arm.

"What is the child's name my Lord?"

"Takara." He answered. The woman beamed.

"That a beautiful name. If you'd like you can stand by the window and watch." She directed him to a large window looking into the nursery room. He nodded his thanks and walked over. Inside he could see the first nurse as she pulled a tiny pink cap onto Takara's head and a small plastic ID bracelet on her wrist. The baby yawned and rubbed her little eyes. Inuyasha found himself with his nose and palms pressed against the window as he watched his little girl go to sleep.

"Which one is she?" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice. Miroku was his adviser and long time friend, he also claimed to be a monk. Miroku smiled at him as the demon lord composed himself.

"That one. Her name's Takara." He replied with pride as he pointed out his daughter. Miroku nodded.

"And the Lady Kagome? Is she well?"

"Yes, she did wonderfully. And she was fine when I left to bring Takara here." Miroku nodded again.

"It would be wise for you to be there when she wakes. These ladies can care of the child. Besides, your brother has sent word ahead that he will be arriving to meet his niece and you should be available to greet him."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed half-heartedly.

"Don't worry Lord. She will be fine." Inuyasha nodded.

*******************************************************

When Inuyasha reached the room Kagome had been assigned she was already asleep. The room was a private one. The walled were white and the floor tiled. A small TV was high on the wall and a large window over looked the courtyard. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and took a seat.

Kagome lay asleep under the soft white sheets. Her hairline was still damp with the sweat from the birth and her skin was still slightly flushed. One hand rested on the pillow near her head. He smiled as he gently touched her face. Her skin was so soft under his fingertips. 

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long he sat there watching her sleep, it only seemed like minutes but could have been longer, when the crackling of the PA system broke his thoughts.

"We have a Code Pink!" The woman's voice sounded really upset, "I repeat we have a Code Pink!" Inuyasha snorted in annoyance, just some stupid hospital code. He gave a quick glance over at his mate to find her still peacefully asleep. He went back to watching her.

The door opened and he looked up. A young and very nervous looking doctor stood in the doorway. He shifted from one foot to the next and lightly drummed his fingers on the back of his plastic clipboard. Inuyasha raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Lord Inuyasha-sama… umm… Sir, might I… umm, have a word…please?" With an annoyed snort Inuyasha rose from his chair and followed the doctor into the hall. After the door was shut behind them the man shift from one foot to the other nervously.

"Well?" Inuyasha prompted.

"I assume, Sir, Lord, umm…I'm assuming you heard the announcement a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, Code Pike or Pika or something like that." He huffed impatiently. "What about it?"

"Code Pink Lord. And umm…" He looked at his feet again, stalling.

"Is this going to take all day? I'd like to be in the room when my Mate wakes up."

"A Code Pink means a baby abduction, Sir." The doctor said quickly, "Your daughter has been kidnapped."


	2. Chapter 2

__

I'd like to thank Ithilwen for all her help.

FF.net

Katy: Yes, Code Pink is the real hospital code for a baby abduction. I work in a hospital and I got the inspiration when they were orienting me to all the codes and what not.

****

Porifra: I know who did it! I know who did it!

****

KClark: I'm glad you like it. But if you were so sure, why'd you read it?

****

Squeakyinuears: Hello again. I guess I really didn't make it clear. Miroku was already gone by the time Takara was taken. But logically if the ruler and his wife are having a baby then the whole building is probably under tight security, and Miroku being one of Inuyasha's top people probably doesn't have time to waste. Now Inuyasha himself was probably a little at fault for not placing guards around his daughter, but his mind was elsewhere. As far as Inuyasha being a full demon, he needs to be for the purposes of this story, but he still looks the same so no worries.

****

LilacRose23: LOL! I don't remember the raven ever saying that.

****

Minako-chan4: This is an AU fic, and I never really gave the land a name.

****

Del_kaidin: Awww, it wouldn't be any fun if I posted them all at once, I like to keep you in suspense.

****

RiverStar3: No it isn't. I love your stories by the way.

****

MM.org

Silver Talons: Yes, Inuyasha is a full demon for the purposes of this fic. Takara means treasure

****

Applejacks: Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.

****

To all my other wonderful reviewers: Thank you!

**__**

Code Pink

Chapter 2

The sound of Inuyasha's voice literally shook the building. The unfortunate doctor who had delivered the message to the demon lord was pinned to the wall, a single clawed hand at his throat. His clipboard had clattered to the floor and all the color had drained from his face. He stared wide-eyed at the demon lord who seemed ready to vent his rage. Inuyasha growled deep in his chest, ground his teeth, and lay back his ears.

"What do you mean my daughter has been kidnapped?" His voice was low and dangerous. Any color that remained in the doctor's face vanished.

"Someone took her Sir." He doctor whimpered. "The whole staff is looking for her as we speak my Lord." Inuyasha growled again before dropping the man to the ground. The doctor didn't hesitate to put some distance between the irate demon and himself. "SANGO! SHIPPOU! MIROKU!" Inuyasha roared. The three retainers came flying down the hall as fast as their feet could carry them. They had heard the roar from some distance away and were already on their way when he called for them.

"What is it Lord Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they came to a skidding stop before their leader.

"Takara has been kidnapped! Miroku shut down this building; No one, I mean No one leaves. Sango, close off all exits to the city; boats, trains, and airports included. Shippou," He turned to his youngest adviser, the 16-year-old kitsune, "Do what you do best."

"Yes Lord!" The three responded smartly. They had just turned to leave when…

"One more thing: I want the one responsible alive… so I can kill them myself." They all nodded and left. Taking a slow deep breath to calm himself, Inuyasha reentered the room. Kagome lay fast asleep and completely oblivious to what had just happened. Inuyasha made a face; perhaps she had experienced enough of his tirades to not be affected, or she was really tired. As he took up his seat next to her again he remembered the first time they'd met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tell me again why I have to do this." Inuyasha sighed. Miroku frowned at him from across the limo.

"Because, Inuyasha, they have been loyal to your family for many generations and visiting their shrine will show your appreciation. Not to mention the fact that your father ordered you to."

"Why doesn't he visit the shrine if it's so important?" The demon prince whined.

"Because he had other affairs to attend to." The monk answered in exasperation. "Look Inuyasha, it's one night, we're most of the way there and even if we weren't Lord Inutashi would make you go anyway; so why don't you just live with it?"

"Feh!"

"Good." Miroku smiled at his victory. Inuyasha snorted. The demon prince glared out the window of the limo at the passing scenery of his land. His family had ruled this land for as far back as anyone could remember, and probably before, but even in this modern age the monarchal system stayed strong. Where the system had failed in most parts of the world it was strong here. Sure there had been 'crusades' to "save the oppressed people from the demon king", but they always found the people happy. The standard of living was high, and at the moment most people could meet it. Even the most modest of homes had two beds and baths. 

It took another half an hour before the limo pulled up in front of the shrine. Inuyasha looked out. Rising high onto the steep hill was a series of steps ending under a classic red gateway. Only the very tops of trees and the tips of tall buildings were visible from here.

"Relax." Miroku reassured, "Sango arrived ahead of us, so no one's going to be bothering you." Inuyasha snorted to as if to say he wasn't afraid of anything before climbing out of the limousine. He looked up at the high stairs leading to the shrine proper. With a shrug he leapt agilely to the top step. "What about me?" Miroku called indignantly from the bottom.

"You're getting a bit pudgy." Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Miroku snorted and began climbing the stairs, making sure to jingle his staff with every step. Inuyasha ignored him as he sauntered into the shrine. 

At first glance it looked like any other shrine. The buildings were wood and the paths smooth square stone. A small mini shrine stood off to one side with a sign and some legend written on it. An elderly priest was sweeping a walkway on the far side and had yet to notice him. A slight breeze brought the most wonderful scent to his nose. He turned to see a large tree enclosed by a low fence. There was a small altar for those who wished to pray and a bench off to one side in the shade. On the bench was a girl.

She was beautiful. Her jet-black hair sparkled in the dappled sunlight coming through the branches of the tree. Her skin was a perfect cream. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a green tank top. He felt the breath leave his chest in a deafening rush. Another gentle breeze caught her hair and tossed it about her face. She looked up to move her hair and he saw her eyes were a perfect sapphire blue. Her hand stopped halfway through the process of tucking her hair behind her ear. She blinked then smiled. He watched as she placed her work aside and stood up. As she started towards him he found his feet moving as well. They met halfway.

"Hello Lord Inuyasha. We are honored to have you visit our humble shrine." She said gently as she bowed at the waist.

"Yeah." He replied softly as if anything louder would scare her away.

"Can I show you around or get you something to make you more comfortable?"

"Around would be good." He replied again in the soft voice. She smiled brightly and his breath hitched.

"Then follow me my lord." She said and turned, heading back towards the large tree. He followed almost as if his feet had minds of their own. She stopped next to the bench and he looked down to see a pair of young boy's pants she had been mending. His heart sank. Of course a girl this beautiful would have been taken to wife the moment she was of age…He blinked. Why should he care if she was married and had a kid? It's not like he could have feelings for a human. Even if she was beautiful, graceful, and smelled like fresh Honeysuckles…he mentally kicked himself. She turned a smiled at him.

"This is the God Tree. It's support to be over 500 years old, dating back all the way to the feudal era. There's a story of a boy and a girl and the well over there," She pointed to the small mini shrine he had seen earlier, "is connected to it, but you'll have to ask my grandfather if you want to know it." She shook her head, "He tells lots of stories and I can't keep up with them all. I think most are just made up anyway."

"Oh." He replied as he looked up into the tree branches. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face where it made it past the leaves. He mentally sighed, the girl was so beautiful and her name was so…what was her name? He flushed slightly as he realized he hadn't asked.

"Kagome! Kagome!" The shout of a young boy broke into his thoughts. Looking up Inuyasha saw a boy of about eight running up to them. The boy spotted the demon lord and came to a very abrupt stop, almost falling over as he tried to bow before he caught his balance. "Forgive my rudeness lord. I did not mean to interrupt." Inuyasha shrugged.

"What do you need Souta?" The girl asked.

"I wanted to know if you finished my pants?" The girl smiled and retrieved her work from the bench.

"Here you go, good as new. Try not to be so rough on them." The boy took then from her before throwing his arms around her waist in a fierce hug.

"Thanks sis! You're the best!" She smiled at him and wrapped a single arm around his shoulders. The edge of Inuyasha's mouth tugged up slightly. 'Her brother, not her son…'

"Your welcome. Now go play and stay out of trouble." The boy released her and ran off, "And try not to destroy those pants." She called after him. His only reply was to turn and waving back. She smiled softly a shook her head. "Sorry about that my Lord. Little brothers can be so… you know." She shrugged slightly.

"I'm the youngest." Inuyasha replied with a soft smile. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah…" 

"It's alright. You have a nice name Kagome."

"Thank you my Lord." She blushed again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha gently clasped her hand in his own. Kagome didn't stir. He was grateful for that. She'd want to see Takara as soon as she woke up, but he wasn't all that excited about telling her why she couldn't. His heart sank. He'd said he would protect their daughter and now she was gone. An involuntary growl rose in his throat. When he got his hands on the son of a bitch who took his little treasure he was going to…

The sound of the door opening cut off his thoughts. He turned to see Miroku slip silently into the room. He'd left his staff outside to keep quiet.

"The building is secure my Lord." He whispered from across the room, knowing perfectly well that the demon could hear him clearly. Inuyasha nodded.

"And the people in the nursery?" 

"They were both unconscious. Some sort of gas we suspect. They and the other three infants in the nursery are under care. We wouldn't be able to question them until they wake." Inuyasha scowled. "It's the best we can do right now." Inuyasha sighed but nodded.

"Do you think…?" Inuyasha started but stopped when the monk raised his hand.

"Assumptions are a dangerous thing lord. If we make up our minds now, we may over look the evidence that will lead us to the answer."


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

FF.net

****

Onimusha: But of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.

****

Squeakyinuears: First you're welcome. Second, Inuyasha looks like regular Inuyasha. If you remember at the beginning of the story Kagome was looking up into gold eyes. I just changed him from a half to a full demon and that all. Don't worry, I know what's going to happen to Kag and Takara, but I'm not telling.

****

The Literary Dragon: Clues, huh. There are some clues in this chapter, nd you get them from an unexpected source. 

****

Porifra: Ok, it's not who you think.

**__**

MM.org

****

Precious: Thanks for reading this. Don't worry, the story is mostly about the Inu gang.

****

Applejacks: Try not to make that list too restricted…

**__**

Code Pink

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha had been back to the temple several times to see Kagome after the first meeting. For some reason he just couldn't get her out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he would see that beautiful smiling face beaming back at him. It was depressing. He'd fallen head over heels for a girl he could never have. Her he was to arrange a marriage - and not with her. That was why he was here right now, sitting across from his father and next to his brother in a secluded meeting room. They were to discuss the wedding announcement. With a sigh he pushed Kagome from his mind.

"Now," Lord Inutashi began, "as both of you know, I will soon be announcing the wedding of Inuyasha to the Lady Rin. This wedding is very important, Inuyasha. It will unite the two kingdoms and make you and your brother very strong." Inuyasha nodded solemnly. "And of course at the same time I will announce Sesshoumaru as my successor." Sesshoumaru gave only the slightest of nods as he looked out the window. His face was away from the other two demons so his full reaction was impossible to gauge, not that it was ever easy to decipher in the first place. Miroku stood over to one side, his usual happy demeanor marred with a frown. The monk had been the one who caught Inuyasha on a number of occasions when he took a trip to the temple. If anyone had guessed what was going on it was Miroku.

"Good!" Inutashi exclaimed, completely oblivious to the fact both his sons were staring out opposite windows with far off looks, "Once the wedding is announced tomorrow was can begin planning. Your mother is very excited Inuyasha, she's been waiting years to do this. I bet…" he continued on talking to the two pair of deaf ears. Inuyasha frowned. He would have to go see Kagome one last time. After all the time he had spent with her, he needed to tell her this himself, not have her hear it in some proclamation. As his father rattled on he stood up and turned to leave, knowing full well that he wouldn't be stopped.

"Inuyasha." He stopped in surprise and looked back at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. Inutashi had stopped as well and he and the monk were looking at the older son. Sesshoumaru hadn't moved, in fact if Miroku and his father hadn't looked his brother's way as well he would have thought he was hearing things. Silence fell heavily over the room and remained for several minutes before Sesshoumaru spoke again. "I wish to propose a deal."

"Ok…" Inuyasha answered as he turned to face his brother. Still Sesshoumaru didn't move, content to stare out the window.

"I will marry the Lady Rin in your place if you will in turn be father's heir in mine." Inuyasha's first instinct was to jump at the chance, but his better judgement held his tongue. Sesshoumaru had flaunted the fact he was the heir for as long as Inuyasha could remember, if he was just going to give it up now there had to be a catch.

"Why?"

"Take it or leave it." Was the only reply he got. Inuyasha shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The deal definitely seem to favor him, not only would he be the heir to one of the most powerful kingdoms on the planet but he would be free to court Kagome. By why was still the question. Then something flashed through his mind, something that at the time had been so unimportant, he hadn't even thought of it since.

He had been standing on the balcony to his room looking off and thinking when a noise below drew his attention down. Standing in the moonlit garden below were Rin and Sesshoumaru. They were speaking in low voices and too far away for him to hear. Then Sesshoumaru lend forward and kissed her. Inuyasha knew he should have felt something. The three of them had known for many years that he would one day wed Rin and for his brother to kiss her would be considered criminal by most. And yet Inuyasha felt nothing; not rage, sadness, betrayal, or jealousy. He hadn't even felt indignation. When the two parted Rin ran off crying. Inuyasha had returned to his room and not thought of the event, or its significance since. Now he understood. His brother and his fiancée had fallen in love right under his nose.

"I'll take it." He replied firmly. Sesshoumaru turned to his brother for the first time, his usual expressionless face softened by an almost grateful look in his golden eyes.

"Then it is a deal."

"Can they do that?" Inutashi asked Miroku. All three demons were now looking at he monk. Miroku cleared his throat before speaking.

"I believe my lords that the exact wording of the contract stated that Rin should marry one son of this kingdom, but it never specified which." Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked relieved, but Inutashi frowned.

"Are you sure about this Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha? After the announcement is made it can not be taken back. Inuyasha _will be_ my heir and Sesshoumaru will _have to_ marry Lady Rin. You realize you are giving up a lot of power Sesshoumaru."

"Not everything is about power, father" The oldest son replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Inuyasha." Miroku had come into the room for the second time in fifteen minute. The demon looked up and glared. Miroku was unimpressed. "Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin have arrives and are waiting for you. Also Lord Naraku has requested a brief audience." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath before rising to his feet. He followed his adviser out of the room and down the hall. Miroku led him to a small waiting room. All around them he saw people being questioned and rooms being searched.

"Are the nurses awake yet?" He asked in a low voice.

"One is coming around, but she is still too disoriented to be of any good." Inuyasha growled, "I'll be questioning her personally, but it will be of no use if she can not remember. Such actions might only serve to confuse her more." Miroku soothed. Inuyasha's growls abated but not his frustration. In the small waiting room they found Sesshoumaru standing next to a worried looking Rin. Naraku, a mid-level lord of Inuyasha's court, stood looking out the window with his hands behind his back. As soon as he was in the room Rin had enveloped him a hug.

"Oh gods! Miroku told us what happened! Is Kagome ok? What do you need us to do?" Inuyasha gently pried the girl off him and passed her back to his brother, who looked a bit amused at the young woman's antics.

"Yes, well, Kagome is still asleep and so she doesn't know yet. As far as what you can do, at this point nothing. Until I know who is responsible and where my daughter is, there is little to be done. Miroku has closed down the hospital, Sango has closed off the city, and Shippou is… well you know." Sesshoumaru nodded, "However, once I know who is responsible I may need more troops then I have on hand."

"My army is yours to command brother." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me I have other business for which to attend," He glanced over to Naraku who was still politely ignoring the conversation, "and I'd like to be with Kagome when she wakes."

"Of course." Sesshoumaru agreed before escorting the still slightly hysterical Rin away. Once they were out of ear shot Inuyasha turned his attention to Naraku.

"You requested audience." It wasn't a question. Naraku turned from the window and crossed the room. When he stood only a few feet from the demon lord he bowed deeply at the waist.

"Yes, my lord, I did." He answered as he rose.

"Well as I'm sure you heard I'm a bit busy right now. So this better be important and quick."

"Yes my lord. As you know I am a hanyou myself. As such I am… aquatinted with a number of factions who would see such a child harmed. When I came to give my well wishes and learned what had transpired I thought you might make use of this knowledge." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in interest.

"I'm listening."

"There are a number of groups who pride themselves on being pure, either demon or human. Most simply hold rallies, picket, and hand out pamphlets, but are relatively harmless. There are a few though that do go to extremes."

"What do they call themselves. Miroku write this down."

"The one that gives me the most trouble is 'The Pure Bloods'. They are an all demon group that has been around for a few years now. They, however, are going through a leadership change and loyalties are divided. I believe they would be hard pressed to do anything overly complicated at the moment. Then there is 'The Morality' an all human group. Bombs are more their style, but I wouldn't put anything past them. Finally there is 'The Bloodline', a mixed group of demons and humans. They are very new and trying to make a name for themselves."

"How do you know all this?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing. A smile tugged at the edge of Naraku's lips.

"I prefer to keep tabs on my enemies lord. So I subscribe to all their newsletters."

"Stay close. I may still need you." Inuyasha instructed.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha."


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

FF.net

****

Squeakyinuears: No, I don't mind being called Emy, it beats ED anyway. You don't mind Squeaky do you? Yeah, I know Sess is a bit OOC, but everyone else is also, so I guess it fits. For the purposes of this story Sess and Rin have yet to have kids. As for Takara… let me put it this way: I am the author and therefore all-powerful with in the boundaries of this story, and I don't like the idea of small children getting hurt. But she is away from her parents at a very young age and in the hands of someone who obviously isn't playing with a full deck.

****

Sarah: Hey! I'm glad you like the story. No, by my standards this story isn't that long, but I think it turned out ok. 

**__**

MM.org

****

Lil'Inu: That is one of the best thought out guesses I've seen so far. But how will it pan out…

****

Applejacks: I assumed Naraku would be everyone's first guess, and as of this moment I will choose not to comment on who is responsible. You're right in the fact that Kagome will not be happy about all this.

**__**

To all my other reviewers: Thank you for reading and keep guessing, because I'm not telling and the answer is in the last chapter.

**__**

Code Pink

Chapter 4

"Did you hear?" a girl asked in a hushed whisper.

"Hear what?" her friend replied in the same almost silent tone.

"Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome's newborn daughter was kidnapped."

"By who?"

"They don't know, but I don't want to be in their shoes when the Lord get a hold of them. I hear he's angrier then a wasp demon."

"Yeah I bet. Can't say I blame him though." The two girls walked off down the street still chatting about the most resent event of the times. News had spread quickly through the city once the Captain of the Guard had personally shown up to shut down all exits to the city. As the girls passed an alleyway they failed to notice the one standing in it. In fact everyone on the street overlooked him. As the street cleared a pair of green eyes opened. They looked right and left quickly before their owner seemed to melt out of the wall. The nightshade brick pattern of his skin faded and a young kitsune stepped on to the street.

Shippou looked up the street and down before letting the transformation take over his body. His flowing red hair shortened and became a soft brown, emerald eyes flashed and turned a sky blue. His lean form gave way to a stockier build and his claws, ears and demon marks gave way to human looking skin. Transformation complete he headed off down the street keeping close to the wall. As he walked he took a pack cigarettes and lighter from his inside jacket pocket. He lit one and put it in his mouth. Shippou hated smoking, but it masked his scent and was readily available. 

He made his way to around the corner, past a few bars and other seedy places, and across the street. The disguised demon stopped out side a club that resembled the head of a dragon, with a red carpet tongue and a door at the back to the throat. Unwanted patrons were kept at bay by the velvet rope strung between the teeth dragon's lower jaw. Shippou walked pointedly up to the bouncer. The man sneered back at him and grunted something about not wanting 'his type'. Shippou snorted and flashed the man a card printed with Inuyasha's seal and signature. He couldn't help the smirk when the bouncer turned a milky shade of white before fumbling to hurriedly let him in.

Shippou glanced around as he entered. There were billiard tables in semi-neat rows each under a dingy ceiling light. Patrons sat in booths and on stools as they nursed strong drinks. Over in the far corner he could see a fight going on as men gathered to place bets on the outcome. The large dance floor was packed to busting with patrons, several looking too into the music to notice anything beyond the people they were grinding against. A haze of smoke clouded the room. Shippou dropped his cigarette to the ground and squished it under the toe of his shoe. With out a word he moved to the back and into a booth.

Across from him sat a man, a demon more precisely, with long black hair and cold brown eyes. His hair was pulled into a braid that rested on the seat. A lightening bolt pendent hung from his neck. He gave Shippou a mere glance before tipping back his beer.

"Was wondering when you'd get here, Shippou." He muttered in a low, cold voice.

"Then you know why I'm here, Hiten." The fox shot back, just as warmly.

"Yeah, but it's ganna to cost you." Shippou made a face and pulled out his wallet. After a minute he dropped a few bills on the table. Hiten pulled them towards himself and frowned.

"This information is worth a lot. Fifty bucks ain't ganna cut it."

"I'm in a bit of a rush. It's all I got on me." Shippou growled. Hiten snorted.

"Not my problem. Come back when you have some real cash." Shippou didn't move, but instead raised a cool eyebrow.

"Really, could have sworn other wise. I mean with that cute little stunt your dumbass brother pulled a while back. The lord is nothing short of irate right now, I'm sure he could use an outlet." Shippou stood to leave when he hand clasped his wrist. He turned to see a pale Hiten staring at him.

"Please." The demon almost whimpered. Shippou made no reply but took his seat again. Hiten looked around as if someone might have seen his moment of weakness, before pulling out a pen and paper. Shippou waited as he wrote out his information. Then with a last glance around he folded the paper and slide it across to the fox demon. Shippou picked it up and opened it. After a minute he folded it up again.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes." Once assured, Shippou took out his lighter and set the paper on fire. The two demons watched it burn to ashes. No one in the room noticed.

"The lord will be grateful for your cooperation." Shippou stood a left. Hiten snorted his doubt and took to nursing his beer once again. The bouncer fumbled with the rope again as he passed. Shippou turned down the street and disappeared into a disserted alleyway. Just as he let his disguise down a dove landed on his shoulder. He glances at it to see a piece of paper tied to its leg. He pulled it off and shooed the bird away. After reading it, he burned this paper as well.

Flashback

"Shippou." The young fox demon turned to look at the approaching demon lord.

"Yes Lord Inuyasha?" He asked with a respectful bow. Inuyasha had found him and taken him in when he was still very young. Shippou had been returning the favor ever since with his… special talent. When Inuyasha reached him, he looked around then pulled him into a disserted room. Shippou gave him a look.

"I need something that will impress a girl." He said in a low voice. Now Shippou was really looking at him.

"Isn't impressing girls Miroku's department?"

"No groping girls in Miroku's department. Finding things it yours."

"Ok, so just go down to the jewelry store and get her something shiny."

"She's not that kind of girl."

"Meaning…?"

"A show of wealth isn't going to impress her."

"Ok, what are you looking for." Shippou's demeanor turned serious.

"Something beautiful and simple, but not something you'd see just anywhere."

"Got it." Shippou nodded before blending into the room seamlessly. Inuyasha waited for the door to open and shut on it's own before he sighed.

"I hate it when he does that."

Three hours later found Inuyasha sitting in a room as his parents, brother, and Rin planned the wedding. The announcement had been made three weeks ago and ever since it had been nothing but wedding this-wedding that. As far as Inuyasha was concerned it was all a great bore. He was no good at planning weddings, but he did find some comfort in the fact that neither his brother nor his father looked delighted or were overly helpful. Rin and his mother, however, were practically giddy. 

The door opened and shut of its own accord and every one looked up. Shippou made himself visible as he bowed.

"That's creepy." Inutashi muttered. 

"Forgive my intrusion lords and ladies, but I wish to have a moment of Lord Inuyasha's time if I may." Inuyasha nodded and rose from his chair. He heard his father and brother both mutter something like 'lucky bastard' as he passed. Once in the hall he led Shippou to an empty side room.

"What'd you find?" Inuyasha asked nervously as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Shippou smiled slightly and wondered what kind of girl could make the usually confident demon a nervous wreck. The fox demon reached in to his pocket and pulled out his prize.

"Simple. Beautiful. And totally one of a kind." He said as he placed it in Inuyasha's hand. It was a necklace. The chain was little more then a single silk thread. On it were evenly spaced white rocks, angular, flat, and polished. In the center was a stone the size of a large marble. It was a soft rose pink and glistened in the sunlight.

"Shippou, you are amazing." 

"I know." The young fox replied.

End Flashback


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

FF.net

****

KCLark: Good guess, but no.

****

RavenShadow: I like the flash backs too. Besides lightening the mood they also give you some insight on each character and how they relate to the story. 

****

Squeaky: Yeah, I just don't have the heart to hurt kids, even in a story. If I did have a situation like that though, I would probably just suggest bad things happened, but not describe it. Shippou's an interesting character, and I think the most versatile. While he can be, and does quiet often, thrown for comic relief, he can also be aged into a teenager. At that point he can do just about anything because you can make up any sort of past you want with little restrictions. Yah, the necklace is the Shikon, but that about as far as that goes.

****

Kaye: Halloween would be a blast!

****

Sarah: Yeah, I know I'm not on line as much as I'd like to of late. But the fall semester is coming to a close and the teachers are all hot and bothered about finals, so they are keeping me busy.

****

The Literary Dragon: The story is 7 chapters long. Not my longest story, I know but it was also one of my more whimsical. 

**__**

MM.org

Applejacks: Sell you at age 4… I'll just assume the deal bottomed out. Anywho, this is the fun Kagome wake up chapter. Fun being a relative term of course.

****

Lil'inu: This is the chapter everyone's been asking about. 'When is Kagome going to wake up?' Well, this isn't going to be pretty, but here it is. 

****

To all my other reviewers: Thanks for reading. 

**__**

Code Pink

Chapter 5

Flashback

Inuyasha landed soundlessly on the top step of the shrine entrance. In one hand he held a picnic basket and in his pocket was the necklace Shippou had found. When a quick glance didn't reveal Kagome's whereabouts he scanned the area with his ears. He easily picked up the sounds of a man and a woman talking on the far side of the shrine. Curious he moved towards the sound but stopped when the voices became clear.

"Kagome will you marry me?" Inuyasha's heart nearly came out of his chest. He thought he'd made his affections clear, why would she even be interested in another male?

"For that last time: No, I will not marry you." Came Kagome's annoyed reply. Inuyasha breathed again. He moved quickly to stand just around the corner of the building, careful not to alert the people to his presence.

"But why Lady Kagome? Haven't I done all you could ask? Do you find me unattractive in some way? What can I do to change you mind?" Inuyasha heard her give an exasperated sigh.

"Hojo… I'm flattered, really I am. It isn't that you aren't attractive or kind, I'm just don't look at you that way. I'm sure you'll find a wonderful girl someday who will love you with all her heart. I'm just not that girl. And before you say anything, no you can't change my mind."

"But…"

"No Hojo, and that's final." There was a masculine sigh and the sound of footsteps walking away. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile as he leaned his head back against the building. "Really Inuyasha, spying on a girl. I would have thought you better then that." He jumped slightly and looked around the corner. Kagome was kneeling next to a small herb garden, her back to him. She was dressed in the classic robes with her hair pulled into a low ponytail. He stepped around the building but couldn't loose the smile.

"I wasn't spying. I was protecting." He protested.

"Hojo is harmless." She chided as she sat back to look at him.

"Around one as beautiful as you, no male should be thought of as harmless." He replied. Kagome blushed deeply.

"Flatterer."

"Anything to get a moment of your time." He held up the basket, "Are you hungry?" She smiled at him and rose to her feet.

"Let me wash and change. I'll meet you under the God Tree." 

Inuyasha only had to wait in the shade of the great tree for a few minutes before Kagome arrived. She had dressed herself in a nice mint sundress and let her hair down. She smelled of fresh water and strawberry soap. A breeze rustled her hair and sent a few stray strands into her face, it reminded him of the first time he had seen her. Smiling he took her hand and they sat on the bench together.

"Kagome." He started then bit his lip nervously.

"Yes…?"

"I got something for you." He took the necklace from his pocket and held it out to her. The sunlight caught it and it sparkled.

"Oh Inuyasha it's beautiful… but I can't accept that… it's too much." She looked away blushing.

"Of course you can accept it. I got it just for you." He held it closer.

"But…"

"If you don't like it I can find something else." He offered. She looked up at him and tear rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha felt panic rise in his chest, making her cry had definitely not been what he wanted. "Kagome, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." He reached out his other hand and wiped her cheek dry with his thumb. Suddenly she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips on his cheek. Inuyasha blinked in surprise, she'd kissed him. Kagome had retracted sharply and had both hands over her mouth in shock.

"Forgive my forwardness lord. I did not mean to…" Her apology was cut off when he suddenly pulled her to him and pressed his lips firmly against her own. Kagome was stiff with surprise at first before melting into him.

End Flashback

Inuyasha sat next to the hospital bed as he waited. The air seemed to hold a great tension, as if something were about to happen. He really wanted one of his people to walk in carrying his daughter. But that seemed unlikely. Miroku had reported the building clear, but still held all the people inside. Sango had reported that the city exits had been closed and Sesshoumaru's troops now backed her own. He hadn't heard from Shippou at all. Of course that was usually good news, if he hit a dead end he would have come back for more information.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of a soft sigh. He turned to see Kagome stirring from her sleep. With baited breath he watched her, willing her to sleep a little longer. At least until he could tell her something other then he didn't know where their daughter was, who took her, or anything about her condition. Or better, until the hanyou child was safely back in his arms. It was not to be. The next moment her cobalt eyes fluttered open. She looked at him and smiled.

"Inuyasha…" it came out as a contented sigh.

"Hey Kagome." He replied trying to sound natural. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected I guess. Tired though."

"You should get some more sleep then." He sounded more hopeful than he would have liked.

"I want to see Takara first." She replied.

"You should sleep Kagome, you had a long day."

"Inuyasha…?" He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Carefully he moved to sit on the bed next to her and took both of her hands in his larger ones. He gently ran his thumb back and forth over her knuckles, watching it and gathering his thoughts. Finally he heaved a sigh and looked into the questioning blue eyes.

"Kagome… Listen to me. Takara is… someone has… she's been kidnapped. But I swear to you I am doing everything in my power to bring her back!" Kagome looked at him with a slightly dazed look in her eyes as if she didn't understand what he had said.

"What do you mean? Where's my baby?"

"I don't know yet Kagome, but I have everyone working on it and who ever did this will pay dearly." This didn't seem to sooth her any. Tears breached her eyes and she began trying to get out of bed. Inuyasha caught her easily only to have her start struggling against his hold. He did his best to comfort her and she tried to pull from his grasp. It was a fruitless struggle. After several minutes she finally resigned herself to just crying and weakly pounding her fists against his chest. Inuyasha cradled her as she wept and muttering nonsensically to herself, even if she had been hitting as hard as she could there was little damage her fists could do. 

He sat with her until she had cried herself back to sleep. Gently he held her to him as he stood once again and returned to his chair. He cradled Kagome in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, and continued to whisper comforts. Even in her sleep she looked sad now. Her mouth was turned down and her eyes slightly puffy from crying. He placed a kiss on her forehead and swore once more to kill who ever was responsible for this. 

Flashback

"You want what?" Inutashi asked in total disbelief.

"I want to get married." Inuyasha repeated.

"What a day! First your brother and now you. Your mother will be thrilled! Tell me who's the lucky girl who caught your eyes?"

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi." His father made a face.

"I know that name… but from where…?"

"The shrine you forced me to visit a while back." Inuyasha provided. The light of realization dawned on Inutashi's face then suddenly fell.

"I could have sworn the Higurashi's were human…"

"They are." His father's eyes snapped to his.

"You wish to wed a… human?" he sounded slightly confused.

"Rin was human." Inuyasha reminded him.

"True." Inutashi replied as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "But wedding a human comes with a lot of problems. Wedding Rin was political… originally, this will cause great unrest."

"I know that."

"Inuyasha, my son," Inutashi leaned forward the table and pressed his fingertips together, "I want what's best for you and I want you to be happy. If this is what you want, I will not stand in your way. But you must understand that in some cases love is not enough. If, when you bare children they will be hanyou and there are many, both demon and human, who will object to such a union in the royal family." He held up his hand for silence as Inuyasha started to protest. "You will put any child you create at great risk. Even with all the kingdoms power behind you, it may not be enough to deter everyone. On top of that, even if you can deter the parents from action you can not control thoughts and prejudges, things that often pass to children. No matter how powerful you are, you can not shield a child completely from the world." Inuyasha frowned and looked at the table. The room fell silent for a long time before either spoke again.

"But I love her." Inuyasha's voice was soft, but confidante.

"Then my the gods smile on you."


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

FF.net

****

The Literary Dragon: Takara has been missing for a few hours now. Long enough to search an entire hospital.

****

Squeaky: I got a bit of unexpected time. ^_^; I actually considered having Kagome sleep through the whole thing, but it just seemed wrong to not have her know what happened. Yeah, Takara's got a rough life ahead, but with a dad like Inuyasha, and uncle like Sesshoumaru, and a granddad like Inutashi, I think she'll get by with out too many traumatizing experiences. J 

****

Scarlet Rurouni: *Blush* Thanks.

**__**

MM.org

****

Shishy: Thanks. I hope someday to write a novel but I have yet to have my divine inspiration. Till then I'm just a Fanfic author. But I'm keeping my mind open and my fingers crossed.

****

Lil'inu: I never said Kagome was a miko but she does/did live in a shrine. The fact really has no baring on the story so I guess it's not really important.

****

To all my other reviewers: Thank you all! And on a side note, no one has guessed the kidnapper(s)'s names yet. 

**__**

Code Pink

Chapter 6

"Aww, I think she's cute." A woman cooed as she tickled a small baby. The baby cooed back and the woman giggled.

"She's a monstrosity." A man sitting across the room in a large leather chair corrected coldly. He looked at the woman with a distant sort of smile. With her raven hair and soft cream skin she was almost the perfect likeness of his true love. If not for the eyes. His loves eyes were warm blue, the woman's were cold brown. "Go wash your hands, that disgusting." The woman huffed but did as he asked.

"And what do you plan to do when she gets hungry?" the woman asked as she slid into his lap, letting her legs drape over one of the armrests. The man ran his hand up the side of her bear leg and under her short skirt to rest high on her thigh.

"Let her be hungry. She'll be dead in few short hours anyway." He replied. The woman made no reply but slide her hand inside his shirt and ran it across his hard chest. The man chuckled as he reached up and moved her shirt up over her breasts. The hand under her skirt took hold of her panties and pulled them off. She turned in the chair to straddle him just as the small baby nearby began to cry. Neither paused in their actions to even take notice of her.

**************************************************************

Shippou's rough-cut straw blond hair blew in front of his cold red/brown eyes as he stepped into the building. From the outside the warehouse had looked perfectly normal. On the inside, however, it was alive. Humans moved back and forth between a huge dance floor, tables, and a bar in the far corner. Shippou took out a cigarette and lit it. He took a deep breath before blowing smoke out in a large cloud. Without making eye contact he headed to the bar and took a seat in a disserted booth.

He hadn't been there long when the loud music died down and all lights focused on a stage at the front of the room. A man walked out carrying something wrapped in a blood colored cloth. He had a kind face and wind swept blond/brown hair. Two burly men came out from the side stage carrying an ornate wooden table. They hurried off as soon as it was in place. A woman came out next carrying something on a red cushion. She reminded Shippou of Lady Kagome only her eyes were cold and brown.

"Welcome Morality!" The man yelled and the crowd cheered.

"All hail Lord Hojo. All hail Lady Kikyo!"

"We have gathered here today to witness to cleansing of the royal family." Hojo continued, "Our _Illustrious Lord_ Inuyasha has committed the sin of creating a monstrosity." He shifted the cloth and held a baby over head. It only took a glance for Shippou to recognize the newborn princess. Takara started to cry as the light and noise offended her sensitive young senses. "Now we shall correct his mistake!" The crowd cheered again as the woman, Kikyo, stepped up next to him and lifted a curved dagger from the cushion.

"Shit!" Shippou whispered. He pulled out his phone. He rarely used it because it was so easy to tap, but it was also the fastest way to get in touch with others. He pushed the speed dial for Sango. It had barely rung when she picked. "Sango I've found her, but there's no time to waste. She's about to be sacrificed in a cleansing ceremony. Home in on my position, I'm going to run intercept." He hung up before she answered to his demand.

Shippou let his disguise fall as he jumped onto the table. Hojo lay the screaming Takara on the table and took the dagger from Kikyo. Shippou leapt to the bar and used it to get a running start. He knocked over drinks and dodged hands meant to stop him, ignoring the shouts of patrons. As he reached the end of the bar he bunched his legs and jumped into the air. Hojo looked up as he raised the dagger to see the demon coming at him. Shippou's long red hair flew out behind him and his claws and bared fangs flashed in the light. Hojo jumped back instinctively as the claws took a swing and his chest. Shippou grabbed Takara from the table and turned to escape.

"Stop him!" Hojo ordered. People surged forward and onto the stage. Holding the baby close to his body Shippou raised his hand and let out a burst of blue flames. It deterred some, but others came forward to replace them, drawing swords and daggers as they did. Shippou cursed and drew his own blade, a lightweight broad sword given to him by his father. He jumped back and swung the sword to fend off the attackers. Shippou was a good and strong fighter, but with only the use of one hand, being on the defensive, and being out numbered it didn't looked good.

Shippou had just taken another step in retreat and parried another blow when it happened. A sharp pain cut into his shoulder. The pain raced through his body, but he did not dare give in, for it was the arm that held Takara safe against him. He spun around to fend of the new attacker, only to find himself face to face with Hojo and his bloodied dagger. Behind Hojo, Kikyo stood with an arrow drawn. It was aimed at Takara. With a twang the arrow took flight. Shippou twisted, catching the shaft in his chest only inches above his heart. Kikyo hissed. A sword cut a diagonal slash from Shippou's back and he curled protectively around the baby.

"Fox Fire!" A huge column of blue flames surrounded the pair and forced the attackers back. Shippou wasted no time. He jumped straight into the air and invoked his special brand of magic, blending himself into his surroundings seamlessly, baby, arrow, and all. He caught the edge of a catwalk and, with a great deal of pain, heaved himself and Takara onto it. He sat down and gulped down air. Takara continued to scream.

"We may not be able to see you demon," Hojo shouted from below, "Be we can hear that monstrosity and her wretched cries." He was right. Hissing in pain Shippou poured his strength into the spell and muted Takara's cries. "You still bleed." Hojo reminded him. Shippou looked down wearily to see the blood pooling blow him and starting to drip down to the floor below. He swore darkly. Once the fluid had left his body he could no longer mask it. Shippou prayed for Sango to hurry.

The fox demon watched helplessly as Hojo's men started to climb ladders leading to the catwalk. He tightened his grip on the sword in his hand as the first vibration of footsteps shock under him. He looked up to see men on either side approaching him with determined looks, their eyes locked on the growing pool of blood below him.

There was a sudden and deafening bang. The doors to the warehouse flew off their hedges. A woman's voice shouted for everyone to freeze as troops rushed in. Shippou closed his eyes and swallow hard in relief, he doubted he could fight much more. It didn't take long for the humans to be subdued by demon troops.

"Shippou! Where are you?" Sango called. Shippou breathed out and let down the magic. The two became visible and Takara's cries pierced the air.

"H-h-here." Shippou choked even though the baby had made their position overwhelmingly clear.

"Oh God…" Sango whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

FF.net

Mystic Kintoun: I don't hate Kikyo per-say. I feel she is more of a necessary evil. But she does tend to get cast as the 'bad-girl' part of my stories. She just fits it so well in my mind. And Yes, I am a Inu/Kag fan but I'm also a supporter of canon couples, though alt pairings can be good too.

****

Inuyasha Mistress: You're right. No one guessed Hojo.

****

The Literary Dragon: Thank you. I was worried it might not be suspenseful enough, but I guess not. Yes this is the last chapter. As to Hojo and Kikyou… Cleo (Emerald's 8 month old kitten) chooses this moment to attack the Christmas tree and the unarmed foliage needs saving. ^_~

Squeaky: Mwahahahahaha! Never over look the quiet person in the back of the room, they are secretly plotting and know you don't suspect them! Question: and a Naraku Kikyou quickie would have been better perhaps?

** __**

MM.org

Chihiro-san: Oh, sorry about the blood thing. Though I'm a bit flattered that I was about to get that reaction. If you plan on looking into my other stories; I recommend avoiding _Bandit of the Woods_. It's my Robin Hood parody-sorta-thing and it has a lot of blood and violence.

****

Other reviewers: Thank you and enjoy!

** __**

Code Pink

Chapter 7

Inuyasha had given up on trying to sit still, and kept up a relentless pace back and forth across the room. He had removed his shoes to prevent waking Kagome again, but his feet had become chilled from the cold tile. Every so often he would stop to look out the window at the sun. He knew how to read a clock, but instinct always drew him to the sun as a timekeeper. 

Biting his lip he began to growl. It was well past time for his daughter to have had her first meal, and she was still missing. His mind raced through one worst case scenario after another. Takara lying hungry and alone in some gutter, Takara hurt and crying, Takara dead. With a fierce shake of his head he pushed the thoughts away. They would find her.

Flashback

Kagome looked up at the high ceilings of the palace as she walked in. Inuyasha watched intently for her reaction. She looked like a small child in the worlds largest candy store. Her eyes were big and her mouth slightly open. She had stopped in the doorway in her awe and was oblivious to the fact that everyone else had stopped with her. The royal palace was a far cry from the simple shrine she had always lived in. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"Kagome." He said quietly. She jumped slightly as if he had snuck up on her. Kagome blushed when she realized she'd been staring, but Inuyasha said nothing. "Come on, I'll show you around." He took her gently by the hand and led her down the hall. A servant came and took her single piece of luggage, and Inuyasha reassured her when she started to protest. He led her all around the palace showing her everything she could possibly want to see. When they had finally settled into his–their room to sleep he snuggled close and asked.

"What do you think?" 

"I think I'm going to spend most of my time lost." She replied with a giggle. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll always be around to take care of you."

End Flashback

Inuyasha sighed, some mate he turned out to be. He wanted to go looking for Takara himself, but was afraid leaving Kagome's side would make her a target in her weakened state. Rubbing his temples, he sat down again. The sound of the door opening drew his attention up.

Miroku stepped into the room with a bundle of red fabric in his arms; he had once again left his staff out side. As softly as human feet would allow he crossed the room. Inuyasha stood up expecting to be given a quick status report. When the monk reached him, however, he said nothing and placed the bundle into his arms. Inuyasha blinked as the bundle's scent wafted up his nose. His eyes widened and he shifted the fabric around to show his daughter yawning up at him. It had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

Without a word to the monk he sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook Kagome with his free hand. The young mother stirred and opened her eyes. For a moment she looked disoriented then her last memories came flooding back. Tear well in her eyes before a gentled hand cupped her cheek and whispered comforts. The hand drew her eyes to a pair of golden ones before the words hit her.

"Don't cry Kagome, they got Takara back." Her eyes widened as he helped her sit up and placed their daughter in her arms. She hugged the little girl tightly before kissing her on the forehead. A smile found it's way onto Inuyasha's lips. "Come on Kagome she's probably really hungry… I'll meet you in the hallway in a minute monk." He finished pointedly.

"Of course my lord." Miroku responded with a smile. A few minutes later Inuyasha emerged from the room to find his adviser leaning against the wall with his staff in the crook of his arm. Miroku smiled at him. "I assume you would like to know what happened Inuyasha." He asked coolly knowing now it was safe to lower the formalities of their relationship.

"In detail." Inuyasha responded firmly.

"That I can not tell you for it is still unknown." Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow and Miroku exaggerated. "You see Shippou was the one who performed the actual rescue. By the time Sango got there, Takara was already in his arms. However, Shippou has some extensive injuries and passed out from blood loss on the way here."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"The doctors think he will make a full recovery." Inuyasha sighed in relief. 

"And the ones who took Takara?"

"Alive and well under Sango's careful guard back at the palace."

"So who was stupid enough to take my daughter?"

"A young man by the name of Hojo and his girlfriend Kikyo. They are the leaders of the faction called 'The Morality'. The other members, that didn't elude capture, are also being held until you decided what to do with them. If I might make a suggestion?"

"Go on."

"While I'm sure it would be impossible to talk you out of… dealing with Hojo and Kikyo yourself, I feel it might be ill served to do so to their entire following. Most of these extreme groups have very sheep like mind-sets in that they mostly follow blindly. I believe you will show a better face if you gave the followers a strict but lighter punishment."

"And what would you suggest?" Inuyasha grunted. As much as the idea affronted him Miroku was usually right about these things.

"I'll think on it. But there is no rush, spend time with your wife and get to know your daughter. I will let you know when Shippou wakes." Inuyasha nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: Ok, chapter 7 was supposed to be the last chapter, but due to the number of reviews I got saying they couldn't wait until the next chapter I'm guessing that wasn't clear. So I'm doing a quick epilogue to wrap up the loose ends. This will be the last chapter in this story.

**__**

Code Pink

Epilogue

Inuyasha smiled down at the small bundle in his arms. Takara was fast asleep, as was her mother. The sound of their breathing calming his frayed nerves like nothing else could. After such a trying day he couldn't have hoped for a better ending.

The door to the room opened slowly and shut silently. Inuyasha's eyes raised to meet the steady gaze of the intruder. He was not dressed like one would think. He was dressed in cameo, a dark stripe of paint under each eye, and his long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail. A fur sweatband encircled his forehead and a wolf tail flicked idly behind him. Bright blue eyes held the Demon Lord's gaze without fear. His name was Kouga, Sango's second in command and captain of the Wolfbane, a small group of fighters made entirely of wolf demons. 

Inuyasha rose carefully to his feet and deposited his daughter in her bassinet. The demon said nothing but stood at attention as he waited for his lord to speak. Inuyasha walked forward until he was standing shoulder to shoulder with the wolf, both looked opposite directions.

"I'm assuming you know what happened." Inuyasha stated in a voice that would have gone unheard by human ears.

"Yes lord." Kouga responded in the same low voice. 

"Then you know I have… business to attend to. If anything happens to them in my absents, it's your head."

"Yes lord."

Inuyasha passed the wolf as he stepped into the hallway. Guards lined the walls every few feet, the most immediate ones from Kouga's troops. Miroku was leaning against the opposite wall, staff resting on his shoulder, waiting for him. The monk nodded and trailed behind the demon lord as he made his way out of hospital.

The trip across town to the palace seemed far too long to Inuyasha. He kept flexing his claws as thoughts of what he would do passed through his mind. Miroku frowned and watched to world pass outside the window. He couldn't say he approved of what was about to happen, but on the other hand he understood Inuyasha's demon nature saw it differently.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the palace and Inuyasha got out without a word. Miroku followed but chose to lean against the car rather then go in. The Demon Lord didn't seem to notice the lose of his adviser, as he made his way down to the dungeons. There were soldiers positioned at some doors, other were unguarded. It was a strange sight to say the least. Normally the dungeons were empty year round, only reserved for occasions of special circumstance. The last time they had been this full was after a small scuffle with a neighboring province and held PFWs. But that was when Inuyasha himself was still very young.

Sango stood at attention near one door, her giant boomerang hanging from one hand over her shoulder. She looked at him a bowed her head slightly. Inuyasha returned the gesture as he striped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

"My lord." Sango drew his attention, "If you change your mind about the girl… what would you have me do with her?"

"Why the hell would I change my mind?" He snorted.

"She heavily resembles the Lady Kagome." Inuyasha's eyebrows rose.

"We'll have to see." She nodded and accepted his jacket as it was handed to her.

Inuyasha pushed the heavy wood and steel door open with ease. The inside of the cell was lit only by a naked yellow light bulb and a barred window high on the wall. There was no furniture of any description, with only a large pile of straw in one corner for a bed. Sitting on the floor next to the straw was a sandy haired man about his own age, maybe a year or so younger, and just behind him a woman. More out of curiosity, then anything else he shifted his view to the girl. Sango was right. The girl, with the exception of a few years and her brown eyes, could have passed for Kagome's twin. She must have noticed his gaze because she ducked farther behind the man.

Two instincts clashed. She looked so much like Kagome, but she was also the reason his daughter was taken. He couldn't, wouldn't see her in pain, but she also couldn't go unpunished. Damn Sango for being right.

He turned and gave pounded. Sango stuck her head into the room, a knowing glint in her eyes. Inuyasha just gave her a look and it seemed she was trying not to laugh.

"Come here girl." Sango ordered. The girl rose slowly, not really sure about approaching the demon lord and Captain of the Guard. She skirted out of Inuyasha's reach as much as she could as she crossed the room. Sango rolled her eyes before reaching out and grabbing the girl by the wrist. "If he was going to kill you he would have done it already." The door closed heavily behind them as they disappeared.

Inuyasha turned his gaze on the boy. He hadn't moved from his spot on the floor, but surprisingly he was meeting the demon's gaze unflinching. Inuyasha growled, but got no response.

"First I want to know why." It was an order.

"And what difference will that make?" The boy retorted, "The end will be the same."

"True." Inuyasha agreed, "I still want to know. Why me? Why my mate?"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Hojo jumped to his feet and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Kagome deserved to be some one's wife not your wh…"

"Hold you tongue!" Inuyasha cut him off, "And that's Lady Kagome to you!"

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha stared at him in shock. In all his life, on one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. A growl rose in his throat, before dropping low in his chest. The boy seemed unimpressed.

"Are you suicidal or just stupid?" 

"What do you care?" Inuyasha's claws flexed in frustration. This boy seemed dead set on digging in his heels for every step of the way.

"I'll ask you once more: why?"

"You really don't know?" Inuyasha growled at the underlying mockery, "I courted Kagome for years. Suddenly you swoop in order her to marry you and created that… that monstrosity." Hojo suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by a clawed hand at his throat. His feet dangled in the air over a foot off the ground,

"That is my mate and daughter you're talking about! And just for your information asshole, I did not order her to marry me, she accepted of her own free will."

********************************************************

Kikyou stood in the hallway under Sango's watchful eye. She couldn't hear what was going on in the room, but she was sure it wasn't pretty. The heavy door creaked open and Inuyasha stepped out. He had blood on both hands, and up to the elbow of one arm. His shirt was slightly spattered with crimson as well. A guard handed him a towel and he did his best to rid his hands of the mess. His gaze shifted to her and Kikyou took a step back.

"Why is she here?"

"You haven't specified what to do with her yet." Sango answered simply.

"Put her with the others." He replied dryly, "I could have sworn you were smart enough to figure that out all on your own Sango."

"Maybe. Maybe I just wanted to annoy you." The demon rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to wash up and go back to the hospital." Sango only nodded in reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! … Well, except Hojo, he died. And I'm sure Kikyou and Hojo's minions weren't too happy after Inuyasha was done with them. Anyway… all the hero's lived happily ever after!


End file.
